Equestria girls: a matter of life and death
by JMS135
Summary: The seven girls find themselves kidnapped by a gang of terrorists who have discovered the girls powers and want to use them as a weapon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everypony, it's been four months since I last made an MLP story, and here I have another story, my second MLP multichapter story, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, school had just ended and the weekend has began, as most of the students left, some stayed for an extra hour for some extracurricular activities.

Twilight and Sunset returned to their homes, studying, Applejack returned to her home to begin work on harvesting apples, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie were going to work at their part time jobs.

As for Rainbow Dash stayed for an extra hour for soccer practice, due to being the captain of every sports team in Canterlot high, she has to have a lot of time practicing for each sport, and today she is practicing for soccer, which she has mostly been practicing for the past week, because of an upcoming match next Saturday.

She was at the soccer field, practicing her kicks, at the moment she was seeing how long she can keep the ball off the ground by kicking it up so many times.

" 46, 47, 48, 49, and, 50", shouted Rainbow Dash, as she used her last kick, sent it halfway across the field, and with her special power, she ran quickly to the other side, the ball was coming by and she gave it another kick, sending it back to where she last kicked it.

" I could do this all day", said Rainbow Dash to herself, panting a bit.

Just then, one of her teammates Soarin approached her.

" Could ya really", said Soarin.

" Is that a challenge, are you challenging Canterlot high's professional soccer player, and captain of every team in this school", said Rainbow Dash.

" Please, I am a better soccer player than you", said Soarin.

" Okay then, how far can you kick a ball", said Rainbow Dash, she then slammed her foot onto the ball, and it went over 50 yards.

Soarin looked in shock, then snapped out of it.

" No fair, you have powers", said Soarin.

Rainbow Dash then zoomed to get the ball, then returned to Soarin.

" I know right, besides, I would beat you anyway, even without it", said Rainbow Dash.

" Get real", said Soarin.

" I am, anyway, are you exited for the match next Saturday", said Rainbow Dash.

" I sure am, what about you", said Soarin.

" Are you kidding, of course I am, why wouldn't I be, I am looking forward too taking out crystal prep", said Rainbow Dash.

Once the hour was up, she got packing, and she was on her way back home.

" See ya later Dash", said Soarin.

" Yeah, see ya later", said Rainbow Dash as she and Soarin parted ways.

She walked down the streets to the town, it was empty and there no one around, it was quiet, so quiet it even made her uncomfortable.

She continued walking, just then, she saw a grey van coming, she had a bad feeling about this, in her mind she was debating whether or she should run, right now she should, but as she has a special power of super speed, she can run so fast they won't catch her.

So she waited, maybe they'll pass by, but then, she sees that there no licence plate on the van.

" Wait, isn't that illegal", thought Rainbow Dash.

Then suddenly, the van door slid open, and two guys dressed in black with masks jumped out, Rainbow Dash knew they were after her, and began running.

" Why are they after me, are they a bunch of thugs or something", she thought to herself.

She then decided to stop running,

" If these guys want a fight, they'll get one", thought Rainbow Dash, deciding to take these guys out when she sees one of the men pointing a gun at her, it looked like a tranquilizer.

" Forget this, I'm outta here", she thought.

She turned back and continued running, and to make sure she loses sight of them, she tried to use her power, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her leg, and she suddenly felt dizzy, she legs felt like jelly, she now knows she's been shot with a dart, and couldn't run anymore, she collapsed to the ground, and everything went black for her.

As for the two men, they caught up with her, and picked her up, one grabbed her by the arms, and the other grabbed her by the legs, and they both carried her back to the van, and placed her in it, the third guy in the van, the driver, watched as his two companions did so, then pulled out a notebook which had seven names, with a black marker he crossed out one of the names labeled **Rainbow Dash**.

" One down, six to go", he thought.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was at the diner, where she works at, her favorite place, her shift ends at 8 o'clock, and it's nearly half past four at the moment.

Pinkie was cleaning the tables, and she looked around knowing she is the only one present in the store, the owners, her two co-workers have gone out 20 minutes ago for something important, and won't be back for another 10 minutes, they left Pinkie in charge by herself for half an hour.

It feels lonely being the only one in the diner at the moment, but her co-workers will be back soon, and usually at this time there would be people here.

Once she has finished cleaning the last table, she sat down on one of the stools.

" Done, now I just wait until the two girls return, or until a costumer shows up, it's been half an hour already hasn't it", Pinkie Pie thought to herself.

A few minutes have gone by and no one was around.

" Gee, last week the place was busy, now it's quiet", Pinkie Pie thought, just then a grey van drove by and pulled over.

" Costumers maybe", thought Pinkie Pie.

Then, two men got out, dressed in black and had masks on and were holding guns.

" Or they could be robbers", thought Pinkie Pie, she then grabbed a handful of sprinkles and marshmallows, just in case.

The two made their way inside the building, and pointed their guns at Pinkie.

" Hands up, right now", shouted one of them.

She did so, " Okay, let's not be drastic, the cash register is right in front of me", she said.

" We're not after the money, we're after you, you're coming with us", said the other.

" Are you swat team or something, if you are and if it's about me turning people into cupcakes, I thought I told everyone those rumors were false", said Pinkie Pie.

" Just shut up and get in the van, and don't try anything stupid", said the first mask man.

Pinkie Pie said nothing and followed them to the door, just as they got out, Pinkie Pie opened her hand which had the sprinkles and marshmallows inside, and they dropped to the ground, suddenly they exploded, which left the two masked men stunned, that gave Pinkie the opportunity to run.

Once the men recovered, they began to chase after her, even the third man drove the van after her, Pinkie Pie continued running, she was going straight to the police station.

" YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE", she shouted behind her, still running, she thought she would lose them, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her leg, she discovered she was shot, and it was with a tranquilizer dart, she felt dizzy and was unable to run anymore, she collapsed and blacked out.

The two men caught up with her, and the van parked next to her.

" She was difficult than the last one", said one of the men.

" Let's get her in and get out of here, before someone sees us", said the other.

So, just like Rainbow Dash, they picked her up, and put her in the van.

Before he drove off, the driver crossed out the second name on the list, **Pinkie Pie.**

" Two down, five to go", he said.

* * *

Rarity was at her workshop, working on a new design for a new dress.

She was just about done when she heard the door open.

" I wonder who that could be", thought Rarity.

She got off her seat, moved away from her desk and walked out of her design room and went to the entrance to see who it was, she stopped when she saw a man in dressed in black and had a mask on, pointing a gun at her.

" Hands up", he said.

" What do you want", said Rarity.

" Here is what's going to happen, you are to walk out that door, and go straight in the van, if you scream, I will pull the trigger", said the man.

" No", said Rarity.

" Excuse me", said the man.

" I don't even know who you are, but I'm not going anywhere with you, now get out of here before I call the police", said Rarity.

" We can do this the easy way or the hand way, your choice, remember, I'm the one with the gun, and I am not afraid to fire it", said the man.

" You wouldn't dare", sneered Rarity.

The man then pulled the trigger, and Rarity summoned a Diamond shield to block the bullet, she looked at the bullet and it turned out to be a tranquilizer dart.

" How dare you, you ruffian, trying to shoot a woman", snapped Rarity.

The man fired again, twice and Rarity dodged both darts.

" That's it, my turn", snapped Rarity, she lunged a shield forward at the man and it shoved him backwards with force, and he flew out the door.

" And if you know what's best for you, you would stay out", shouted Rarity, then someone came up behind her, wrapped his around her and placed a cloth on her face.

Before she could react, she felt dizzy, knowing she was getting knocked out by chloroform, she stopped struggling and dropped into the mans arms and fell unconscious.

The other man came back in to help carry Rarity out of the building.

" Nice move, sneaking around the room", said the man.

" She is the one with the shield powers, so there was no doubt she would use her power to block your shots", said the man with the chloroform.

They got to the van and placed her in the van.

The third man, the driver, looked through the mirror.

" I saw you fly out that door, so I guess she put up quiet a fight" he said.

" Yeah, she was tougher than the other two", said the man who got shoved out by Rarity's shield.

" Can we take a break at least", said the other man.

" We will once we get the other four, we have no time for breaks right now, we need to get all seven of them and get out of here before anyone notices their missing", said the driver, as he crossed out another name on the list, **Rarity.**

* * *

Applejack was near her barn, with her brother Big Mac, harvesting some apples from their trees.

" Phew, nearly done, one more bucket to go, I'll take it from here Big Mac, why don't you take a load off", she said.

" Eeyup", said Big Mac in his usual catchphrase as he took off back to the barn.

" Alright, just this last bucket, and I am going to have a big glass of apple juice", she thought.

She was about to begin working on the last bucket when she sees a van pull up.

" Who the hay are these guys, I wasn't expecting anyone today", she thought.

She they sees two masked men get out, pointing their guns at her.

" Whoa, what in tarnation are you guys doing", said Applejack, holding her hands in the air.

" Shut up and get in the van", said one of the men.

" No, what in the hay is your problem", said Applejack.

" We aren't here for your questions, we're here for your flank in that van, now move it", snapped the same man.

" No, not going to happen", said Applejack, as quick as she did, grabbed her ropes she carries with her, and was able to lasso both guns out of their hands.

" Now ya'll get outta her before I call the police", said Applejack.

" We can take you out even without the weapons", said the other man, preparing to fight.

" Two men against one teenage girl, there must be something wrong with you cowards", said Applejack.

However, Applejack has a super strength power, she could be able to knock their blocks off by flicking her fingers at them.

She was about to make the first move, when she noticed the front window of the van opened, and a hand shot out, carrying a gun, pointing it at Applejack, she was about to make a run for it, but it was too late, the trigger has been pulled.

A dart hit her leg, and she dropped to the ground on her knees, she was unable to move, and her vision began to blur, and as the two men approached her, she collapsed onto the grass and everything went black.

The two men carried her, and brought her to the van.

" About time you did something useful", said one of the other two men, looking at the driver.

" Yeah, before this one, when we got the other three, it was just us two doing it, while you were just sitting there doing nothing", said the other.

" I'm the one driving us to these locations, aren't I", said the driver.

" Well, we can appreciate it if you helped us more next time, and actually got out of the van, these girls keep defending themselves with their powers", said the second man.

" Yeah, like the fashionista girl, her shield power knocked me out of the building, nearly knocked me out too, and I was even lucky enough to shoot the athlete girl, and don't get me started on the party girl", said the first man.

" Okay, we now have the Majority of our targets", said the driver, as he crossed off the fourth name on the list, **Applejack.**

* * *

Somewhere in a forest, Fluttershy was walking down, humming a little song.

She stopped at a spot she usually stops at and sat down on the green grass, where some birds, ducks, and critters gathered around her, as well as a big brown bear named Harry.

" Hello my friends", she said as a blue bird landed on her finger.

Fluttershy then looked out into the sun, seeing it slowly beginning to set

" What a beautiful afternoon, and what a beautiful sunset too", she said.

Two squirrels made a flower tiara out of white flowers, and two red birds grabbed it, flew up and placed it on her head.

Fluttershy then gave out a little yawn, " Oh my, I feel a little tired today, didn't get much sleep last night, also had a test today, and had to do a couple of hours at the pet shop, thankfully it's the weekend", she said, but that didn't stop her from trying to keep her eyes open.

Harry the bear then laid down on his back so Fluttershy can lay her head on his belly.

" Don't worry, I'll be alright, I'll have a nap once I get home", said Fluttershy, but she yawned again.

The birds then whistled a lullaby, and that made Fluttershy even more sleepier.

" Alright, maybe a little rest right now won't hurt", she said, before closing her eyes, a soft sight escaping her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

As she slept, the two masked men popped their heads out of the bush a bit.

" Since she's asleep, we can just grab her without her knowing", said one of the men.

" What about the critters, she's known to communicate with animals, so they'll try and protect her, especially him", said the other man, pointing at the bear.

" Don't worry leave that to me", said the first man, holding up a tranquilizer gun, he pointed it at the bear and pulled the trigger.

A dart shot out and landed on the bear, and he was knocked out.

" Excellent, now we'll scare the other animals off and get the girl", he said, both men jumped out of the bushes, and ran straight to the animals hoping to scare them off, however, when they tried to grab Fluttershy, the animals started to attack them, so they ran off, the third man for the first time got out of his car, while the animals are busy with the other two, approached the still sleeping Fluttershy, and picked her up gently, half of the animals noticed and went back to try and stop him.

However the man pulled out a gun, a real gun and pointed it at Fluttershy.

" Move another inch and I'll fire it at her", he said, they all stopped.

" I have no intention of harming this girl whatsoever, but if I were you, I start forgetting her right now", he said, making his way back to the van, with Fluttershy, he placed her in the van, and drove off.

Once he was out of the forest, the other two men caught up and got in.

" Try and leave us behind, will ya", said one of them.

" I got the girl didn't I, and I wasn't going to leave ya, here, use this is she wakes up", said the Driver, handing the two men the bottle of chloroform.

" She was super easy, without her animals, she would be defenseless", said the second man.

" It doesn't matter whether or not she can physically defend herself, she was already asleep when we got her, that was why it was easy", said the driver.

Before he drove off, the driver grabbed the notebook and crossed off the fifth name on the list, **Fluttershy.**

" Only two left", he said.

**And I am going to end the chapter right there, and I will upload the next chapter tomorrow, I hoped you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy the new Equestria Girls Special, Spring Breakdown, anyway until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm here again with another chapter of this story, enjoy.**

* * *

Sunset was in her room, watching videos online, then she pause for a minute when her phone rings, she answers her phone.

" Hello", said Sunset.

" _Hey Sunset, this is Applebloom, I was calling about my sister Applejack, is she at your house_", said Applebloom.

" No not really, why", said Sunset.

" _Her and Big Mac were working in the barn, and they were nearly finish, and Applejack decided to finish on her own, however once we returned she was missing, we looked around the barn to see she isn't there, we tried to call her on her phone to see where she is and if she's alright but she's not answering_", said Applebloom.

" Wait, Applejack leaving the barn, doesn't sound like her to leave work", said Sunset.

" _I know, so we thought something was wrong_", said Applebloom.

" If you think something is wrong with her, why don't you call the police", said Sunset.

" _I did that, and they said she's not officially missing, they said I have to wait 24 hours_", said Applebloom.

" Did you call any of my other friends", said Sunset.

" I tried calling Rainbow Dash, but she wouldn't answer, I also tried calling Rarity, but she wouldn't answer either, and neither would Pinkie Pie, or Fluttershy, I did call Twilight though, and she was able to answer, but she said the same thing, Applejack isn't with her", said Applebloom.

" Did you go to any of their houses", said Sunset.

" Not really, but I'll do that, thanks anyway", said Applebloom.

" Okay bye", said Sunset, once she hung up, she then thought of something.

" Applebloom called Rainbow Dash , Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy, and none of them answered their phones, this can't be a coincidence can it, something must be up", she thought.

She looked at her phone to see a few texts from four other people, Maud, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo, and Zephyr Breeze.

After she read through all of them, she knew something was up, she then got to Twilight's contact number and gave her a text.

It said.

_Meet me at the mall in half an hour, it's kinda urgent._

After she sent the text, she got out of her room, and left her home.

* * *

Twilight and Sunset met at the mall.

" Thanks for meeting me Twilight", said Sunset.

" No problem, did you get the messages too", said Twilight.

" Yeah, first we get a call from Applebloom saying Applejack was missing from the barn, Maud texted me saying the same thing about Pinkie, saying she got a call from the diner asking where Pinkie was, saying she left work, then Sweetie belle texted us saying Rarity is gone as well, and we get a call from Scootaloo saying Rainbow Dash she didn't return home, same was said with Fluttershy's brother Zephyr, he said she didn't return home, it's as if they're missing", said Sunset.

" Did any of them call the police", said Twilight.

" I don't think so, besides the police won't do a search anyway because we have to wait 24 hours until their officially missing, which is stupid because all five of them are missing", said Sunset.

" All five of them missing, this isn't right, something must have happened to them, and I think we're next", said Twilight.

" Strange, because I'm not sensing any dark magic, but if something did happen to them, and the cause of it is after both of us next, we better take caution, but luckily I feel safe here in the mall", said Sunset.

" Even though we had that incident at the Cinema with Juniper Montage", said Twilight.

" Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot about that", said Sunset.

" Do you think we should investigate", said Twilight.

" Sure", said Sunset, they left the mall, and walked down the path, they stopped when they saw tire tracks on the road, near Rarity's workshop.

" This was where Rarity last was before she went missing", said Sunset.

They approached the tire marks, and Sunset touched the tire marks, and suddenly a vision appeared in her mind, she saw a grey van, and three men in it, she also saw what happened this afternoon, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy being kidnapped by those three men.

" Twilight, I know what happened, our friends have been kidnapped, these tire tracks came from a gray van where three men are, those men have taken our friends", said Sunset.

" Why would they do that", said Twilight.

" I don't know, and I don't think these guys have any magic powers, they also look like they are not from the city", said Sunset.

" Maybe the men are demanding a large sum of money from our friends parents", said Twilight.

" If they were demanding money, they could've just taken Diamond Tiara or Silver spoon, I think these guys want our powers", said Sunset.

" But how do they know about them, all seven of us, and everyone involved in those magical crises, swore never to tell the public about our powers", said Twilight.

" Let's just hope they don't know anything about the portal, I have a bad feeling these guys are bad news", said Sunset.

Just then they see a grey van heading towards them.

" That's the van, we better run", said Sunset, as she and Twilight ran as fast as they could from the van.

" But what about the others", said Twilight.

" We can't do anything to help them right now, the men have tranquilizer guns", said Sunset.

" Let's head to the police station, right now I feel like that's the only safest place, plus I'm sure they'll capture these guys and free our friends", said Twilight.

Just then two darts came flying towards them, one heading directly at Sunset and the other heading towards Twilight, however, Twilight used her telekinetic power and moved Sunset away so she wouldn't get hit, however she was unable to get out of the way herself and the dart shot Twilight in the leg, she then dropped to the ground unable to move.

" Twilight", Sunset shouted in shock, she was about to help her when Twilight stopped her.

" No, run, get help", Twilight said, struggling to stay conscious.

" I'm not leaving you", said Sunset.

" If they get you, who'll help us", said Twilight.

Sunset looked, knowing there are no witnesses.

" I'm going to call for help, if they're after me next, maybe I'll stall them till the police arrive", said Sunset.

" There's a station not far from here, quickly go there and get the police, before the men get you", said Twilight.

" I'm not taking the risk, I'll carry you", said Sunset.

" There's no time, I'll just slow you down, just go, they're coming, I'll see if I can use my remaining energy to stall them", said Twilight.

Sunset then without saying anything, took off to the direction, where the police station is, meanwhile before she fell unconscious, Twilight used the last of her strength to summon a couple of trash can lids to float to the men and hit them.

As for Sunset, she was nearly at the station, when suddenly, she saw a man popped up in front of her, from an alley, before Sunset could react, the man placed a cloth on her mouth, forcing her to inhale the chloroform on it, she then collapsed and fell unconscious.

The man carried Sunset back to the van, where his two partners have placed Twilight in.

" The girl with the glasses sure gave us something to remember", said one of them, holding his cheek which had a bruise from the impact of the trash can lids.

" This one knew we were coming for them", said the driver man referring to Sunset as he placed her in the van with Twilight, " But I was always one step ahead".

" We now have all seven", said the second man.

" Now we can get out of here, by now, I'm sure their families are discovering their missing, the boss will be thrilled when he sees these seven girls", said the driver, crossing off the last two names on the list **Twilight **and** Sunset**.

They got in the van, and drove off.

* * *

Sunset felt her eyes open, she sat up, and found herself in a room, the floor, wall and ceiling was made of metal, she also sees her friends laying on the floor as well, still unconscious.

" Where are we, how long have we been out for", said Sunset.

She knelled next to Twilight and started to shake her.

" Hey Twi, wake up", she said.

Twilight woke up.

" Where are we", said Twilight.

" I don't know either, at least we have the others", said Sunset, looking at the other five girls, still unconscious.

" Let's wake them up, I'm sure they'll be as clueless as you and me", said Sunset.

Twilight woke up Rarity first, she shook her awake.

" Twilight, whats happened, where are we", said Rarity getting up.

" I'm not sure, did you remember coming across some masked men", said Twilight.

" Actually yes I did, two men broke into my workshop and the ruffians knocked me out", said Rarity.

Sunset shook Applejack awake.

" Sunset, where are we", said Applejack

" I have no clue, did you come across any masked men", said Sunset.

" Yeah, I was held at gunpoint by two of them, but I managed to fight back, but a third man was sneaky enough to shoot me", said Applejack.

" With a tranquilizer right", said Sunset.

" Yeah", said Applejack.

Rarity shook Rainbow Dash awake.

" Rainbow Dash, darling, wake up", she said.

" What the heck happened, where the hell are we", said Rainbow Dash as she sat up.

" Calm down Rainbow Dash, do you recall any masked men", said Twilight.

" Well yeah, they shot me with a dart, I tried to make a run for it, but they were able to get me with the dart", said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack helped Sunset wake up Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie's eyes opened.

" This doesn't look like Equestria land to me", said Pinkie Pie, looking around the place.

" Did you remember anything strange before you blacked out Pinkie", said Applejack.

" Did any masked men try to attack you", said Sunset.

" Now that you mentioned it, yeah, in sugarcube corner, a couple of men pointed their guns at me, I thought they were robbers, but they said they were after me, I tried to run for it, but I got hit with a tranquilizer dart", said Pinkie Pie.

" I think we all got hit with tranquilizer darts", said Applejack.

" I didn't, I remember having a cloth on my face before I blacked out, I think it was chloroform", said Rarity.

" Yeah, that was what happened to me to", said Sunset.

" So Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and I got hit with tranquilizer darts, while Sunset and Rarity got knocked out with chloroform, I wonder what Fluttershy got knocked out with", said Twilight.

So they woke up Fluttershy.

" Hey, Fluttershy, wake up", said Applejack.

Fluttershy's eyes opened.

" Oh my, where am I", said Fluttershy.

" We don't know, did you remember anything strange before you blacked out", said Sunset.

" Not really, I was just talking with my animal friends, I felt a little tired and fell asleep, next thing I knew I woke up here", said Fluttershy.

" So you didn't see any men, in masks", said Twilight.

" No, well actually, I think I saw something, I thought it was just a dream, but I remember seeing myself being carried by a man in the forest, taking me to a van", said Fluttershy.

" I think you were captured by a man in a mask, while you were asleep", said Rarity.

" So what I saw wasn't a dream, just a few seconds of being awake before going back to sleep", said Fluttershy.

Just then, the door opened, and in came a group of four men dressed in black suits, each were holding weapons, and one man one step forward passed them, he was in a white suit, he must be the leader.

" Good morning my lovely guests", said the man, as he picked up a chair and sat down.

" Morning, how long have we been out for", said Rainbow Dash.

" About 18 hours Rainbow Dash", said the man.

" How do you know my name, and the who the heck are you anyway ", said Rainbow Dash.

" All will be answered, anyway, my name is Hongou, leader of a terrorist organisation", said Hongou.

" What do you want with us", said Applejack.

" My parents are not that rich", said Fluttershy.

" Relax Fluttershy, I'm not after money", said Hongou.

" Well then what are you after", said Sunset.

" I think you know", said Hongou.

" I don't know what you're talking about", said Sunset, it was a lie, she knew exactly what they were after.

" I know about your powers", said Hongou.

" What", said Rainbow Dash.

" How, I thought nobody outside of Canterlot city knew about them", said Applejack.

" Who told you all this, was it Cinch, I swear if I get out of here, I'm knocking her teeth out", said Rainbow Dash.

" We didn't heard it from anyone, we figured it all out ourselves", said Hongou.

" How", said Rainbow Dash.

" We had spies go into the city, after we have heard of a few incidents happening in the school, I heard rumors of one of the students turning into Zombies during their fall formal, also while you were performing in a talent show, they say three girls have hypnotized the students into hating each other, by singing, and then somehow, during your friendship games against another school crystal prep, another student caused havoc in the school, didn't I also hear about something in the Everfree camp", said Hongou.

" Wait you said heard rumors, didn't you say a minute ago you figured it out yourselves, and no one told you about it, yet you heard a rumor of it, who was it spreading the rumors", said Rainbow Dash.

" They were rumors that came from people in other towns,I thought they were making it up, and I think even they thought they were making it up, not knowing it was all accurate, anyway, I have also heard of an incident in the mall, involving a mirror, and also there was a stone that can erase memories, and something about a phone that can magically send you somewhere by a snap of a picture, anyway, the spies observed every student, to see what was happening, and narrowed it down to you seven, we discovered your powers", said Hongou.

" So what", said Rainbow Dash.

" We thought those powers could be good use for us, and we also have heard the magic you get came from another universe, it's been said, there was a way to get into another universe, a place call Equestria, a land of talking ponies, Unicorns, Pegasus and Earth Ponies, this may sound like something from Narnia or Harry Potter, but I am only giving out what my spies have reported hearing from you, but the question is, where is the portal", said Hongou.

" Like we're going to tell you", said Sunset.

" Why, afraid I'll terrorize your home Sunset, I know you're not from this world, and I know you're the cause of the fall formal incident, and I also know you, Twilight, are the one responsible for the incident during the friendship games", said Hongou.

" How were you able to find out so much of this information, unless your spies were sneaking in the school", said Pinkie Pie.

" Correct", said Hongou.

" And you're expecting we would tell you anything about the portal", said Sunset.

" That's up to you, but to let you know if all seven of you want to keep your lives in tack, I suggest you tell me", said Hongou.

" Even if we tell you, what good will it do, going there", said Sunset.

" I was aware of every kind of detail in Equestria, I also know there are at the moment five rare ponies called Alicorns, and four of them are officially princesses of Equestria, the one I'm the most interested in I believe her name is Celestia", said Hongou.

" If you lay a hand on her..", Sunset was cut off by Pinkie Pie.

" Hang on, since Celestia is an alicorn and a really powerful pony, wouldn't that mean she'll be unharmed by you, like if you try to attack her, she'll use her magic power to defend herself", said Pinkie Pie.

" I am also aware of that too, that was why I came prepared", said Hongou, showing his gun.

" You wouldn't", said Sunset.

" Try me", said Hongou.

Sunset was about to lunge at Hongou when she was held back by Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

" Be thankful you have your friends holding you back, because remember who has the higher advantage, if you try to lunge at me like that again, I will shoot, the same goes for the rest of you", said Hongou.

" May I also add something", said Twilight.

" What is it", said Hongou.

" So you said your spies have tracked us down, and have uncovered our powers and stories, yet, you're still clueless on where the portal is", said Twilight.

" We are still clueless of where the portal is, because it's hardly been used", said Hongou.

" So you said we've been here for 18 hours, I'm pretty sure by now, everyone is looking for us", said Applejack.

" If they want to find you, they should search beyond the city, besides, once they are able to get here, you would be long gone by then", said Hongou.

The seven girls then looked at him when he said that.

" What do you mean by long gone", said Rainbow Dash.

" What are you going to do to us", said Fluttershy.

* * *

**And once again, to be continued, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be out tomorrow, until then.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, it's me again, and here is chapter three of this story, once again I have nothing else to say but enjoy.**

* * *

" What are you going to do to us", said Fluttershy.

" I have no intention to harm any of you, but if any of you choose to not do as I say, the consequences may be severe, in another 24 hours from now, a helicopter will come by, I intend to take you seven out of this country, and into our fort", said Hongou.

" Fort", said Rarity.

" A Fort in the middle of the ocean, where our secret hideout is", said Hongou.

" What are you going to do to us", said Sunset.

" Your powers would make a good weapons, and as you are in control of these powers, if you joined our side we would be victorious", said Hongou.

" Your crazy, we will never join you", said Rainbow Dash.

" I don't need your permission Rainbow Dash, you will be joining me, all of you, even if I have to force you", said Hongou.

" So you're just going to threaten our lives forever, as we join your side", said Applejack.

" Not really, once we get there, you will be injected with a brain washing fluid, once you've been brainwashed, you'll definitely be on our side, all your memories of your friends, families, life in and out of school will be erased forever, you even no longer have any memory of being friends with each other", said Hongou.

The girls were shocked.

Soon, all the men started to walk out of the room, Hongou being the last one, before he closed the door, he turned to the girls.

" Before I brainwash you all, I'll be willing to let one of you go, whoever can tell me the whereabouts of the portal first that is", said Hongou.

" As if that'll make us talk", said Sunset.

" You know I don't need all of you, how about we make this interesting, if I don't get an answer within 24 hours, I'm going to randomly select one of you to die", said Hongou before closing the door.

The girls were once again alone in the room.

" We need to get out of here, that guy is crazy", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well we can't get out of the door, it's locked", said Applejack.

" And there are no windows", said Fluttershy.

" And there's a camera over there", said Twilight, pointing at a camera in the corner, " So they'll know every attempt of escape".

" And I think if we try to disable the camera's, they'll kill us", said Rainbow Dash.

" So we're trapped here", said Rarity.

" No, we'll have to have faith, that our families are looking for us, I mean, I know they are, but maybe they've called the police, and they're doing all they can to find us", said Fluttershy.

" They have 24 hours to find us, and if they can't, we'll have to take matters in our own hand, we need to think of a plan", said Sunset.

" Let's spread out around the room, and whisper to each other about the plans, if they see us huddling as a group, they'll be suspicious", said Twilight.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Canterlot city, ever since they discovered the girls were missing, nearly the whole town was searching for them, the families of the girls, Principal Celestia and vice Principal Luna was looking for them as well, and so was almost every student in Canterlot high.

23 hours have gone by and they were all still searching, putting posters all over the town.

At the park, Applebloom, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo were sitting with each other on a bench.

" I can't believe it, it's been nearly two days and none of them have been found, where are you Rainbow Dash", said Scootaloo.

" I hope they haven't been abducted", said Sweetie belle.

" I'm sure they haven't, if they have I'm sure they can get out, they've been through problems before, so surely they could get out of whatever problem they have now", said Applebloom.

" If only there is something we can do, everyone is looking for them, and the police are doing the best they can, so they say, and people are sending missing posters of them all over town", said Sweetie belle.

" What if they are out of town, no one is searching there", said Applebloom.

" Why don't we send some posters outside of town", said Scootaloo.

" They won't let us do it alone, we heard what the mayor said, from now on, all children must be accompanied by an adult", said Sweetie Belle.

" I don't care, we'll just get one and start putting the posters beyond the town, maybe we should even start looking for them outside of town", said Scootaloo.

Well then lets go then, maybe my brother Big Mac will accompany us", said Applebloom.

So they arrived at the barn where Big mac was doing a bit of work.

" Hey Big Mac, you nearly done there", said Applebloom.

" Eeyup, just about", said Big Mac.

" Yeah, I was wondering if you would accompany us out of the town, so we can send posters there, since no one has done it yet", said Applebloom.

" Didn't you hear, the police patrol are going far beyond the town to search for the girls, the FBI are involved as well", said Big Mac.

" But, I was hoping, we sent posters beyond the town, in case the cops are unable to find them", said Applebloom.

" Fair point, if someone else was able to find them, they could help us, alright, I'll finish off my work, meet me at the truck", said Big Mac.

" Thanks big brother", said Appleboom, giving Big Mac a hug before heading to the truck, followed by her two friends.

" So hopefully, Applejack will be found", said Applebloom.

" And Rarity", said Sweetie belle

" And Rainbow Dash", said Scootaloo.

" And Fluttershy, Sunset, Pinkie and Twilight", said Applebloom.

* * *

" Okay, I'm out of ideas", said Sunset.

" Me too", said Twilight.

" Me three", said Rarity.

" Me four", said Pinkie Pie.

" Me five", said Fluttershy.

" No, we can't just give up, Hongou will be returning in an hour, our lives are on the line, there has got to be a way out of here", said Rainbow Dash.

" I think there is", said Applejack, she then stood in front of the camera.

" Hang on, you don't mean...", Sunset was cut off.

" Yes, once I do this, they'll come after us, to keep us from leaving the building, so get ready to run, we're also probably going to have to fight", said Applejack.

She then grabbed the camera and yanked it from the wall and smashed it on the floor, it smashed into a thousand pieces, and headed for the door, brought her right arm back, and thrust it forward at the door with a punch, and the door got knocked over.

" Okay, run", said Applejack.

The seven ran out of the room to find themselves in a hallway.

" Which way do we go", said Pinkie Pie.

" This way", said Sunset pointing left.

The seven girls then ran down the hall, then they heard an alarm.

" I think that means they know we escaped", said Twilight.

" Just keep running", said Sunset.

They continued running, luckily they didn't come across any terrorists yet, but they came across an automatic door that was slowly closing.

" Quick, the door, that could be our only way out", said Sunset.

Rainbow Dash, being the fastest of the group, and with her super speed dashes through the door first, Applejack made it in second, with Fluttershy in her grasp following third, and Pinkie Pie bounced in afterwards, being the last one to go through.

The door then shut, leaving Twilight, Sunset and Rarity in the room alone.

" Oh no, now we're trapped", said Rarity.

" No, let's go the other way", said Sunset, running down the other end of the hall, followed by Twilight and Rarity.

With Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, the four were running so quick, Rainbow Dash was the quickest, but slowed a bit so she wouldn't lose the other three.

" Wait, what happened to the other three", said Fluttershy.

" They didn't make it through the door, hopefully we'll meet them on the way out", said Applejack.

" We have to keep going anyway, there is no way of going back to get them", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well let's get going then, before we get captured", said Pinkie Pie.

Soon, they came across another door, which was slowly starting to close.

Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie went in, Rainbow Dash was about to follow, when she tripped and fell.

Pinkie Pie noticed, and ran back to Rainbow Dash.

" Are you alright", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yeah I'm fine", said Rainbow Dash, they then see the door close.

" You could've gone with them Pinkie, but now you're just as screwed as I am", said Rainbow Dash.

" I wasn't going to leave you here, how's you leg", said Pinkie Pie.

" It's fine, just a little bruise, but not any serious damage, so now how are we going to get out", said Rainbow Dash.

" Look over there", said Pinkie Pie, pointing at something behind Rainbow Dash, the multicolored hair girl turned around to see an opened air vent.

" Good idea Pinkie", said Rainbow Dash.

With Rarity, Twilight and Sunset, the three were running to hope no one catches up to them, but also kept careful so they wouldn't get seen by anyone.

Soon, they stopped next to a couple of crates, as came across another door, luckily though, this one wasn't closing, but also two guards were there.

" I'll distract them, you two keep running", said Twilight.

" What, no, we're sticking together", said Sunset.

" We've already split up with Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, by now I hope they made it out", said Twilight.

" What about you, what if Sunset and I made it out with the others and not you", said Rarity.

" I'll be fine, now hide", said Twilight.

Sunset and Rarity hid behind the crates, Twilight then grabbed a loose brick, and threw it at one of the guards, knocking him out.

The other guard then tried to fire at Twilight, but she began running, so the guard was chasing her.

With Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, they continued crawling through the vents.

" Okay, I feel like we nearly at the exit, hopefully the others made it out too", said Rainbow Dash.

Soon they stopped when they heard a shout.

" THEY'RE IN THE VENTS".

They've been caught.

" Pinkie, go on without me, I'll stall them", said Rainbow Dash.

" But..", Pinkie was cut off.

" No time to argue, just go, I'll be fine", said Rainbow Dash, jumping out of the nearby opening of the vents.

Pinkie Pie, not saying anything, continued crawling.

Applejack kept hold of Fluttershy as they both continued running.

" I hope we find an exit soon, I don't think I can run any longer", said Fluttershy.

" Here, hop on my back", said Applejack.

Fluttershy did so, and Applejack continued running.

They continued running until they came across a door.

" This must be it", said Applejack.

They then heard clicks, they turned around to see some men with their guns pointed at the girls.

" Okay Fluttershy, we're going to have to split up here, I'll stall them while you run", whispered Applejack to Fluttershy.

" No, what if they shoot you, and I don't want to be alone", said Fluttershy.

" We'll both be fine, and if you manage to make it out of the warehouse, don't stop running", said Applejack.

So Applejack, being able to dodge each shot from the shooters, fought back against them, none were focused on Fluttershy, and she went through the door.

The only two that aren't alone are Sunset and Rarity.

They came across another door, which was closing.

" Quick, in there", said Sunset, as she and Rarity ran to the door, Sunset successfully made it through, however Rarity tripped, and the door closed in front of her.

" Rarity", Sunset called out, but there was no answer.

" Either these doors are soundproof or something just happened", said Sunset.

With Rarity, she continued running down a different direction, hopefully she won't come across anymore automatic doors, and if she does, hopefully it's still open.

So, all seven girls were separate, and were running in what was like a maze.

Sunset made it out first, she found the exit door, when she got out, she found herself in the middle of a forest, she couldn't see any other buildings except the warehouse.

As much as Sunset wanted to wait for the others, (unless they all made it out before her), she knew she could not taking any risks, if she is the only one who made it out, she'll have to find help before she gets captured, she ran as far from the warehouse, without stopping.

Fluttershy made it out second, and like Applejack said, kept running, but at the opposite direction, she didn't look back so she was unable to see Sunset, she wouldn't see her anyway considering how far they are.

Ten minutes later, Rarity made it out third, she knew she will sweat in the forest, but doesn't care right now, she ran the same direction as Fluttershy, but since Fluttershy was far enough from the warehouse, Rarity was unable to see her.

20 minutes later, Applejack made it out fourth, she successfully took out and avoided those guards, and went through the same door Fluttershy went through moments ago, she ran as fast as she could, not knowing where the others are, ran in the same direction as Rarity and Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie made it out fifth, she found a way out through the vents, and after departing with Rainbow Dash didn't get caught since, however she didn't run the same direction Sunset, or the other four girls, she went to her own path.

Rainbow Dash made it out sixth, even though she successfully took out the guards when departing with Pinkie Pie, she didn't go back in the vents, but ran down a different hallway, even though she made a mad dash at the same direction as Rarity Applejack and Fluttershy, she dashed right past all three of them unknowingly.

And Twilight made it out last, not knowing she was the last out, thankfully after she lost the guard she distracted she was able to retrace she steps and got out, even so, she has no idea that the other six were out before her, she also avoided the risk, and ran off at the same direction as Sunset.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was running as fast as she could down the forest, as soon as she was convinced no one was following her, she stopped running, and was just walking instead.

" Phew, I'm puffed out from all that running, maybe a snack can help", Pinkie Pie thought to herself.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. (Don't ask how she got it)

" Okay, hopefully I can find a road nearby soon, or I might end up spending the night here", thought Pinkie Pie.

She then continued running, away from the warehouse, and also away from the terrorists.

* * *

With Fluttershy, she stopped running, after she lost sight of the warehouse, and was convinced no one was following her, she was walking down a road, and later came across a fork.

" Oh my goodness, which way do I go", Fluttershy thought to herself.

There were two paths, left and right, no signs anywhere showing which path lead where, and since she has no map or anything to find her way back, she'll have to choose.

" I'm going to have to make a guess, i'll go for the left, hopefully there's a town not far from here", thought Fluttershy.

So she began walking down the left path.

Half an hour went by, and Rarity arrived at the fork.

" The second I find a town, I am heading straight to the police", she said.

She walked down the right path, and continued walking.

As she was walking her feet started to ache, the second she gets home, she is getting a foot massage.

After another half hour of walking, she stopped when she saw a sign.

" Okay, a nearby town not far from here, and I'm nearly there too", said Rarity.

She continued walking, on her way to the town.

Back at the fork, Rainbow Dash was speed walking down the road, not trying to use her power too much, if any of her friends did make it out, she can try and find them without dashing past them without seeing them.

Once she stood between the two paths, she stopped.

" Oh great, now I have to make a choice", groaned Rainbow Dash, she then turned around to see no one behind her, "At least nobody's following me".

She went left and walked onward, unknown to the fact that her oldest friend also took the same path an hour ago.

Applejack was the last of the four to arrive at the fork, she chose to take the right path, not knowing she is heading to where Rarity is heading.

Applejack then heard her stomach growling.

" Great, I'm starting to get hungry now, if only there was a town nearby and I can get some food", said Applejack.

Once Applejack got to the sign, she smiled knowing she was getting closer to a town.

" Not long now, even if I'm not heading to Canterlot city, which is most likely because I am unfamiliar with this place, I'm sure the town nearby could help", thought Applejack.

* * *

**And I'm going to end it right here, so, the girls have escaped but have separated, in the next chapter, they will try to find each other, or even better, a way back, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, and here is chapter four, and I shall say no more, by enjoy.**

* * *

Once Sunset knows she's alone, she sat down on a bench to catch her breath.

" Excellent, no one is following me, I sure hope the others made it through", said Sunset.

Just then, she heard a rustle in the bushes.

" I think it's those guys again, I'm not taking any chances", she thought, she got up and was ready to run, however, she accidentally tripped on a rock, and fell to the ground, three men got out of the bushes, and grabbed a hold of her.

She struggled to get them off her, but they were stronger, unknown to any of them, a big rock was floating up in the air, then it dropped and hit one of the men on the head, he dropped to the ground and the other two men looked around, finding who did that.

Then another rock flew by and hit the second right square in the face, knocking him around as well, the third man tried to make a run for it, however one last rock flew at him, hitting him in the back of the head, and he fell forward face first on the ground.

Sunset turned to see Twilight.

" Glad I made it just in time", said Twilight, as she and Sunset hugged.

" I don't think these guys are working for the terrorists, I think they're just plain ordinary criminals, thugs I'm guessing, and who knows what they would've done to me if it weren't for you", said Sunset, shuddering at the thought.

" Well, I'm glad to see you again", said Twilight.

" Did you any of the others", said Sunset.

" No I haven't, and I'm guessing you haven't either", said Twilight.

" No, hopefully we do, I was just hoping I wasn't the only one left, and then you arrived, just in time too", said Sunset, looking at the three unconscious thugs.

" What should we do with them, if we still had our phones, we'd call the police on these guys, we'd even call for help anyway by now if so", said Twilight.

" We'll just leave them here, maybe they've learned their lesson, and if not, well, they'll be more aggressive, and if they plan on hunting us down, at least we have a head start", said Sunset.

" Let's get out of here before they do regain consciousness", said Twilight.

And so, they were heading off, away from the park.

* * *

Back in Canterlot city at the outer rim, Applebloom, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo were with Big Mac, putting posters on every power pole they come across.

" Uh girls, don't you think you're overdoing it with the posters", said Big Mac, looking at one of the poles that has over five posters taped to it.

" This is really urgent, we want everyone who reads the posters to know this is a serious matter", said Applebloom.

" Yeah, what if they were kidnapped", said Scootaloo.

" Right now, we haven't got any evidence that they have", said Big Mac.

" That's not stopping us from sending these out", said Applebloom, taping another poster on a different pole.

" And I'm guessing, it's so urgent, it's worth wasting paper", said Big Mac.

" Yes, I just really want Applejack back home as soon as possible", said Applebloom.

" Me too, and I know she's a strong girl, so whatever is happening to her, she's putting up quite a fight", said Big Mac.

" And you assume she'll win", said Scootaloo.

" Most likely, because, nobody messes with the apple family", said Big Mac.

" And I'm sure she has the others with her, they have each others backs", said Sweetie belle.

" Yep, just like us three", said Applebloom.

* * *

Back with Pinkie Pie she was still running, and she was getting puffed out, luckily she found a road, and not just a road, there was a bench next to it, and a sign, she sat down to relax and catch her breath, and she then looked at the sign and realized she was sitting at a bus stop.

" Yay, I'm saved", Pinkie Pie cheered as she pulled a party popper, pulled the string and confetti burst out of it like a party cannon.

" Now all I got to do is wait for a bus, and hopefully if I explain they'll help", said Pinkie Pie to herself.

* * *

Fluttershy continued walking until she came across a park, it has a nice lake, and a bench.

" This looks lovely", Fluttershy thought to herself, she sat down on the bench to rest for a bit.

" I'll take a little break from running for a bit, and then I'll continue later on", she thought, she then laid down on the bench.

She then hears a tune from some birds, and it is making her feel a little sleepy.

" Please don't put me to sleep, last time that happened I was captured by those men", said Fluttershy to the birds.

However, she heard them whistle something to her.

" You'll protect me, thank you, but I...", she was unable to continue, due to the birds singing to her, she drifted off to sleep.

With Rainbow Dash, who was just a mile away from the park she was walking as fast as she could, without using her powers that much, last time she did, it made her friends powers go haywire.

However, she decided in her mind that if she sees any of those guys again, she is using her speed big time.

* * *

Once Rarity arrived at the town, she began to look around, hoping she can find someone who can help her.

" Okay, if I can find a nearby police station here, not only will they help out about the terrorists, but also they'll help me get back home", said Rarity.

She walked down the block, since she knows nothing about this place, she has no idea where the police station is.

She also felt like she was being followed, she heard footsteps behind her getting louder, and before she could react, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

She was about to struggle when she felt a cylinder shaped object on her head, she knew it was the barrel of a gun.

" Don't struggle, and don't scream either", said the voice behind her, it sounded like a mans voice.

" What do you want", said Rarity, hoping it isn't any of the men from the terrorists.

" You know what I want, your money", he said, by the looks of it, Rarity thinks it was just one guy.

" I don't have any", she said.

" Don't mess with me, now, I'm going to let you go, and you are going to start emptying your pockets, don't even think about running", said the man.

Once she was let go, she looked to see that it was only just one person, she had the opportunity to use her shield power, as quickly as she can, summoned a shield which sent the man flying backwards.

He was about to grab his gun, only see a shadow behind him, and then felt someones fist slam on top of his head, and he fell back on the ground, unconscious.

Rarity looked to see who her savior was, it was Applejack.

" Applejack, darling, thanks for that, glad to see you again as well, glad I'm not the only one who made it out", said Rarity.

" Ditto, anyway, who was this guy, he doesn't look like any of the terrorists", said Applejack.

" I think he was just a mugger, he tried to rob me, but I don't have any money or anything, except this", said Rarity, holding onto the gem necklace.

" So we'll just leave him here, I don't think he'll do anymore harm", said Applejack, she then picked up the gun the mugger had.

" Applejack, what are you doing", said Rarity.

" If we come across any of those terrorists again, at least we have some kind of protection, besides just because we'll spare this guy", said Applejack, pointing at the mugger, " Doesn't mean we're letting him keep the gun, he's a danger to everyone with it".

" But we have my shield powers, and your super strength, I don't think we need a gun to protect ourselves", said Rarity.

" It doesn't matter anyway, look", said Applejack, opening the gun, showing Rarity the six empty barrels, " There are no bullets in there, he tried to play you for a fool".

" Well, let's just get out of here, before we come across another mugger", said Rarity.

Applejack and Rarity then took off.

* * *

Pinkie Pie, relaxed on the bench, waiting for a bus, then she saw one coming, she flagged it down, and it stopped, the door opened and Pinkie Pie stood in front.

" Excuse me sir, forgive me, but I need help, some guys are after me, and I need to get back home to the Canterlot city", said Pinkie Pie.

" Wait, the Canterlot city, that's where I was heading too, the bus isn't in service at the moment, but I'll take you there, I heard that some girls went missing there, are you one of them", said the bus driver.

" Yep, that's me, Pinkie Pie", said Pinkie Pie.

" Pinkie Pie, that's the name of one of the girls, okay hop in", said the driver.

" Thank you", said Pinkie Pie as she got on.

" This might not be any of my buisness, but why did you go missing", said the driver as he drove off.

" Some terrorists kidnapped us, and took us to a warehouse, I was able to get away of course, but I'm not sure about my friends", said Pinkie Pie.

" I'll take you to the city's police station, and you'll tell them everything", said the bus driver.

" Okie Dokie Lokie, anyway, how did you find out", said Pinkie Pie.

" They have the police looking for ya, before I got on the bus I was questioned by one of the cops if I have seen any of you", said the man.

" Okay, how long do you think we'll get there, at the city", said Pinkie Pie.

" I'd say about 30-40 minutes, give or take", said the man.

" Hang on a second, how do I know you're not one of them", said Pinkie Pie.

" What do you mean", said the man.

" The terrorists, how do I know you're not one of them, trying to send me back to the warehouse", said Pinkie Pie.

" You're just going to have to trust me", said the man.

" It better be worth it", said Pinkie Pie, pulling out a bag of sprinkles out of her pocket, and kept it in her hands just in case.

* * *

Fluttershy opened her eyes and got up from the bench after a rest, she saw the birds next to her, chirping.

" Oh hello again, thanks for keeping me safe", said Fluttershy.

The birds chirped in reply.

" I'm fine too, well actually, no I'm not, I just got abducted by a terrorist group, and we have been separated from our town for nearly two days, my friends we're abducted too, but we managed to escape, well I did, I don't know about the others, we split when we were escaping so I don't know where they are", said Fluttershy.

One bird chirped to Fluttershy.

" Oh, I was hoping I could find someone who can help me, the police, I was hoping maybe you can help me, if you don't mind that is", said Fluttershy.

The birds chirps happily as they flew around her, and she giggled.

" Thanks, I really appreciate it, oh, do you know where the nearest police station is", said Fluttershy.

The birds nodded.

" Can you please lead me the way", said Fluttershy.

The birds the flew to the direction, Fluttershy was about to follow them, when she felt a pair of arms around her neck.

She was about to scream when one of the arms covered her mouth, she knew it was a man grabbing her, and she saw another man grabbing her by then legs, she tried to struggle, but they were stronger, and it was two against one, she was outnumbered.

Some of the birds tried pecking the men to let go of Fluttershy, but it was no use because of the suits.

Fluttershy got a glimpse of a van behind her, they were about to throw her in it, when suddenly, she felt a fast wave come by, and the men drop, letting go of Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked to see her old friend, Rainbow Dash.

" Get your hands off her, or I swear, I'll tear your limbs apart", snapped Rainbow Dash, glaring at the two men, as she was ready to attack them.

One man walked forward to attack but Rainbow swung a punch on his head, sending him to the ground.

Both men got away from the two, got in the van and drove off away from the park.

Rainbow Dash approached Fluttershy.

" Are you alright", said Rainbow Dash, giving Fluttershy her hand as she pulled her up

" I'm fine now, thanks for saving me", said Fluttershy, wrapping her arms around Rainbow Dash.

" No problem", said Rainbow Dash.

" I guess we better start going before we come across anymore of those terrorists", said Fluttershy.

" Hey Fluttershy, I am not sure those men who attacked you are the terrorists, if they are they would've fought back against me with weapons, rather than their hands, since it's our powers they are after, or maybe they are the terrorists, but also a bunch of cowards", said Rainbow Dash.

" Can we leave anyway, my new bird friends know a way to a near by police station and are willing to take us there", said Fluttershy.

" Sure, by the way, I'm glad I'm not the only one who made it out, I'm glad at least one of my friends made it out with me", said Rainbow Dash.

So Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy followed the birds out of the park, to the near by police station.

* * *

Applejack and Rarity have searched through nearly every part of the town, and they still haven't found a police station.

" Maybe this town doesn't have one", said Applejack.

" Don't be so sure on that, there is still one more corner of the town we haven't searched yet, it's at the other side", said Rarity.

They walked down the path at one side of the street, as they walked they saw a group of boys in their early 20's at the other side of the street.

The two boys walked across the street to the two girls.

" Now what are two lovely girls like yourselves doing on our turf", said one of them.

The girls girls ignored them and continued walking, only to be stopped by the boys.

" We're talking to you", the boy repeated.

" Well if you're gonna act like that, we're not gonna answer", said Rarity.

" We're just minding our own business, so why don't you mind yours", said Applejack.

" Why don't you shut up farm girl, if that's what you really are", said the teen.

" Yeah, I bet you are like your mother, a bimbo", said the other teen.

" Be quiet, you don't even know us", said Rarity, but Applejack was angry after hearing what he just said.

" Call my mother that again, I dare you", she said.

" What are you going to do about it, cry to your mom, and have her sue me, affording a good lawyer from the money she makes by sleeping with other men", said the teen.

And that did it, Applejack launched herself at the boy and tackled him to the ground, and began to throw about ten punches at him.

The other boy then grabbed Applejacks arms and held them, the boy she punched then got up, and took out a switchblade knife, opening the blade.

" You shouldn't have done that", said the boy, he then grabbed the hem of Applejacks shirt, showing her belly, and put the tip of the knife onto her belly and about to jab it in, when he felt himself being lunched off of her, by an unknown force he flew across the street and he landed on the ground with a loud crash, the other boy looked to see Rarity with her shield she summoned, she lunched it at him, and it sent him flying as well.

Applejack got up and looked at Rarity.

" Thanks Rarity", She said.

" No worries darling, we better continue onward", said Rarity.

" Just one second", said Applejack, she walked across the street to see the guy who tried to cut her struggling to get up.

" This is for insulting my mother", Applejack then swung her foot onto his face and it knocked him backwards and it knocked him out cold.

She walked back to Rarity as they continued onward.

" I'm surprised you would do that Applejack", said Rarity.

" Well he had it coming, no one insults my family", said Applejack.

* * *

Twilight and Sunset continued walking down the road.

They came across a sign.

**CANTERLOT CITY 20 MILES.**

" At least this road leads back home", said Sunset.

" Yeah, I really need a drink right now, and my feet are aching", said Twilight.

" If we continue walking, we'll be there in about three or four hours, if only if we can get a hitchhike", said Sunset.

Just then, they heard what sounded like an engine running, they turned around to see what it was and they saw it a black mustang coming towards them.

" Do you think we should flag it down, hopefully whoever's in there can help us", said Sunset.

" Let's hope it's not the terrorists, or any of those thugs", said Twilight.

They both then waved their arms at the car, hoping they would stop, then they see the car is slowing down.

" They're stopping", said Twilight.

Soon, once the car was next to them, it stopped, inside were five boys they look like they're in their late teens

" Hey, what are two pretty women doing in the middle of nowhere", said the teen driving.

" Hang on", Sunset thought to herself, " something doesn't right with those guys, teenagers, one of them has a cigarette, and I don't recognize them at school, I might be wrong, but just to be sure".

She placed her hand on the car, and a vision filled in her mind, these guys are crooks, the car was actually stolen, and if they go in the car, they'll be thrown out half an hour later and left on the side of the road, half naked, beaten, bruised and unconscious.

" Oh jeez, these guys are going to... we got to get away from them", thought Sunset.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Well how was that, Applejack saved Rarity from getting mugged, and Rarity saved Applejack from getting cut, and Rainbow Dash saved Fluttershy from getting attacked, and Twilight saved Sunset from getting attack, but those two are now in a new problem, and Pinkie Pie is the only one still alone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, here is chapter five of this story, enjoy.**

* * *

Sunset spoke.

" Nothing, we were just walking", said Sunset, nudging Twilight to walk with her, Twilight knew that Sunset vision these teens to be criminals, but as they try to walk away, the car kept moving towards them.

" Well then why did you flag us", said the teen.

" Well, we wanted a ride, but then changed our minds, sorry for wasting your time", said Twilight.

" Why change your mind so quickly, you're heading to Canterlot city, so are we, come on, we'll take you there", said the teen next to the driver.

" Yeah, which shop would you guys rob", muttered Sunset.

" Did you say something", said the driving teen.

" No, nothing, we'll walk", said Sunset.

" It'll take three hours if you walk".

" I'm sure we'll handle it, we're exercising".

" Just get in the car, it's no big deal".

" I'm not going anywhere with you in a stolen car", Sunset then closed her mouth as she realized what she said.

" How did you know it was stolen", said the teen.

" Twilight, run", said Sunset.

Both she and Twilight started to run, and the teens got out of the car and ran after then, Twilight however tripped and fell, and three of the teens grabbed her, and struggled to force her into the car.

The other two teens chase after Sunset, who has had enough of these guys, stopped running, turned around, and threw one big punch on one of the teens faces, knocking him down.

The other teen tried to fight, when Sunset swung her foot up, kicking his chin, also knocking him down, the other three boys saw the entire thing, put Twilight down and got in the car, the other two jumping in after as they drove off.

" AND DON'T LET ME SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN", Sunset shouted at them as they were out of sight.

She then turned to Twilight.

" Are you okay", said Sunset.

" Yeah I'm fine, no scratches, thanks for that", said Twilight.

" I didn't do anything, I just took out the ones who tried to grab me, I didn't do anything to the three who grabbed you", said Sunset.

" You scared them off, plus if it weren't for your power, we wouldn't have realized these guys were criminals till it was too late", said Twilight.

Just then they heard something behind them, they turned around to see a bus coming towards them.

The bus stopped next to them and the door opened.

" You two better get in, your friend got pretty excitable when she saw you at the side of the road", said the bus driver.

" Friend", Sunset said questionably.

" Some one else made it out", said Twilight.

They got in, and there they saw Pinkie Pie at the back seat.

" Hey guys", she said.

" Pinkie", both Sunset and Twilight said as they ran to Pinkie, and they were both in a group hug.

" I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who made it out", said Pinkie Pie.

" You mean you didn't come across Fluttershy, or Rainbow Dash, or Applejack, or Rarity", said Twilight.

" Nope, I had just been by myself up until now", said Pinkie Pie.

" Could that mean the others have been caught", said Twilight.

" We can't assume that right away, maybe they got out, anyway, we are on our way back home, so once we get back to Canterlot city, we'll head straight to the police station, tell them about the terrorists, and I'm sure they'll even help out finding the other four", said Sunset.

" So you were able to board this bus, how did you manage to find it", said Twilight.

" The driver ended his shift, but saw me in the middle of the road, he was so kind to give me a ride home, I told him what happened, about the guys after us", said Pinkie Pie.

" Did anyone try to chase you, like one of the criminals", said Sunset.

" Nope, I had just kept running until I saw the bus, what about you", said Pinkie Pie.

" I had a run in with a few criminals, not the terrorist, just a gang of thugs, luckily Twilight came to save me", said Sunset.

" What did she do", said Pinkie Pie.

" She knocked them out with rocks", said Sunset.

" Did anything else happen", said Pinkie Pie.

" Now that you mentioned it, before the bus came, a black mustang came to us, and these teens tried to force us in", said Sunset.

" Sunset did a number on two of them", said Twilight.

" Yeah, anyway after they were gone, we didn't come across anymore thugs, or any terrorists since, and we have walked down this road for about 2-3 hours, I lost count, next thing we know, this bus shows up with you in it", said Sunset.

" Anyway, I think we'll be back at the city in about less than half an hour", said Pinkie Pie.

" Let's hope the others are okay", said Twilight.

" I'm sure they will, we just got to stay positive", said Pinkie Pie.

" Pinkie's right, it won't help by doubting things all the time", said Sunset.

Sunset then looked at the bus driver, then turned to Pinkie.

" Are you sure he's a bus driver", Sunset whispered to Pinkie Pie.

" I believe he is", said Pinkie Pie.

" What if he's one of them", said Sunset.

" I have insurance", said Pinkie Pie, holding a bag of sprinkles.

" I have a better idea", said Sunset, she got off her seat and headed straight to the bus driver, placed a hand on his seat, and a vision appeared in her mind, it was only a few seconds before she came to her senses.

She smiled with relief before walking back to Pinkie Pie and Twilight.

" It's okay, we can trust him, besides, if he was one of them, he would have taken us back by now", said Sunset.

" Okay, just what I needed to here", said Pinkie Pie before relaxing.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy continued walking, following where Fluttershy's new bird friends were leading them, they were now able to see the buildings of the town.

" How far is the station now", said Rainbow Dash.

The birds chirped to Fluttershy, and she said to Rainbow Dash.

" They said it's not far from here", said Fluttershy.

Just then they see about four boys walking to them.

" Now what are two lovely women doing on our territory", said one of them.

" Rainbow Dash, I don't like this", whispered Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash.

" Relax, stay by me", whispered Rainbow Dash.

They kept walking forward, hoping to get away from them, when one stopped in front of the two girls.

" Why leave so soon, we were just getting started", he said.

" You better watch it buddy", said Rainbow Dash.

The boys just laughed.

" What gives you the right to talk to us like that, you're not leaving anyway, until you give us your money", the same boy said.

" Why don't you get lost, we're not giving you anything", said Rainbow Dash.

" We don't have any money anyway", said Fluttershy nervously.

" Oh yeah, why not", said the boy.

" Because I gave it all to your father after I kissed him", said Rainbow Dash.

The boy then slapped Rainbow Dash in the face.

" You shouldn't have done that", said Rainbow Dash, she then jumped on the boy, ready to punch him, when the three other boys grabbed Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash got off the boy she tackled, and ran to the other three and shoved them off her.

" Run Fluttershy, I'll sort these guys out", said Rainbow Dash.

As Fluttershy was further from the thugs, Rainbow Dash was ready to sort them out, when one sneaked up behind her and grabbed her arms, the other grabbed her legs, the third was then punching her stomach, and the fourth was about to chase Fluttershy.

Fluttershy then however thought fast, held her gem, and unleashed her power.

" ANIMALS UNITE", she shouted.

Then a bunch of birds, raccoons and squirrels stood beside her, they then charged at the four teens, and the birds were swooping and pecking at them, the raccoons and squirrels we're scratching and biting at them.

They then ran off, and most of the rodents were chasing after them.

" Thank you all for helping", said Fluttershy, she then helped Rainbow Dash up.

" Thanks Fluttershy", said Rainbow Dash.

" You're welcome", said Fluttershy.

" That was quite some bravery you had", said Rainbow Dash.

" That wasn't me, it was my animal friends that helped you", said Fluttershy.

" But you summoned them to help me", said Rainbow.

" Only because I couldn't take them down myself", said Fluttershy.

" You'd be up against four boys, you'd be outnumbered", said Rainbow Dash.

Then the birds that were guiding Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to the station returned, and chirped to Fluttershy.

" What are they saying", said Rainbow Dash.

" They said the thugs are now long gone, they are now so scared of the creatures, I don't think they'll return here", said Fluttershy.

" Can you tell them to continue taking us to the station", said Rainbow Dash.

So the birds flew their way towards the station, with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash following.

* * *

Applebloom, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo continued putting posters all over the place, with the help of Big Mac.

" We're nearly out of posters", said Applebloom.

Just then a car came by from the city, and it pulled over, the window reared down revealing Principal Celestia.

" What are you girls doing out here", said Celestia.

" We're helping putting out posters, we're putting them outside of town", said Scootaloo.

" Don't you have anyone keeping an eye on you, like an adult", said Celestia.

" We have Big Mac", said Applebloom.

" I see you three are doing your best to help us find the girls, and I see you're doing more than a good job", said Celestia, seeing the pictures on each post.

" We just want to see them safe and unharmed, and we feel like we're doing great help considering we're the only ones sending the posters beyond the city", said Applebloom.

" Would you like some help", said Celestia.

" Oh yes please", said Sweetie belle.

* * *

Applejack and Rarity stopped as they were able to make it to the police station.

" Finally, we found it", said Rarity, as she and Applejack walked into the station.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arrived later, after them.

" Thank you, we'll take it from here", said Fluttershy.

The birds gave one last chirp before leaving.

" Goodbye", said Fluttershy, before she and Rainbow Dash went inside of the station.

It was then, they saw Applejack and Rarity in front of them.

" Applejack", said Rainbow Dash.

" Rarity", said Fluttershy.

The cowgirl and fashionista turned around.

" Rainbow Dash", said Applejack.

" Fluttershy", said Rarity.

All four girls approached each other, and embraced each other.

" I'm glad the majority of us made it out", said Fluttershy.

" What about Twilight, Pinkie and Sunset, did you see any of them three", said Applejack.

" Nope, it was just me and Fluttershy", said Rainbow Dash.

" I met her after I was talking to my new bird friends, she saved me from being attacked by the terrorists", said Fluttershy.

" We thought they were the terrorists, they might be thugs, and we did come across another gang afterwards, and Fluttershy saved me from them", said Rainbow Dash.

" I didn't, just my new animal friends", said Fluttershy.

" But if it weren't for you calling them, I would've been attacked, I already that, anyway, did any of you two come across any of the terrorists", said Rainbow Dash, turning back to Rarity and Applejack.

" No, but I did come across a mugger, luckily Applejack was able to help me out", said Rarity.

" And a couple of hooligans tried to cut me, but thankfully, Rarity helped me out", said Applejack.

" Hopefully the other three made it out alive", said Rainbow Dash.

" Maybe the other three made it out but took the opposite direction", said Fluttershy.

" I asked the administrator to call for someone who can help us, and told her we were being chased, she said she'll send someone over to question us", said Applejack.

" You also made it just in time, she said she is also getting someone to give us a ride back home", said Rarity.

" That's very kind of her", said Fluttershy.

Just then they saw a man about in his forties walk towards them.

" You must be the two girls being chased, right", he said, referring to Applejack and Rarity.

" We are", said Applejack.

" And your names", said the man.

" I'm Applejack", said Applejack.

" And I'm Rarity", said Rarity.

" And who are you two", said the man, looking at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

" I'm Rainbow Dash, and this is Fluttershy, we're friends of Applejack and Rarity, and we're also being chased, by the same people", said Rainbow Dash.

" I'm detective Jones", said Jones, showing his badge, " And I'll escort you four back home, but before I do, may I ask who is are after you".

" A gang working for a terrorist organization, they have taken us from Canterlot city, and placed us in an abandoned warehouse, the warehouse is about a few miles that way", said Applejack, pointing at the direction.

" Are you sure that's the direction", said Jones.

" Well, my memory is a little rusty, so I can't be any more specific to where it is", said Applejack.

" I'll call for backup to investigate the place, if no one's in there, then the gang have left to avoid getting caught, if so, we'll still check for clues", said Jones.

" Excuse me, but, there are three other friends still out there, can you find them", said Fluttershy.

" Of course, just tell me any details about them, name, height, hair color, skin color, and we'll track them down, we'll start with the names", said Jones.

" Well their names are Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer", said Fluttershy.

" And I assume they're the same age as you four", said Jones.

" Yes", said Rarity.

" When and Where was the last time you saw the three", said Jones.

" Before we escaped the museum, we split up, that was the last time we saw the three", said Applejack.

" Hair color", said Jones.

" Twilight's is mostly purple, Sunset's is red and yellow, and Pinkie Pies hair is all pink", said Rainbow Dash.

" Okay, so while the cops are checking in the warehouse, they'll search to see if your remaining friends are still there", said Jones.

" Thank you very much", said Fluttershy.

" You're welcome mam, now is there anything else I can help you with", said Jones.

" Well actually yes there is, you see, before we got here, we came across a few hooligans", said Applejack.

" One tried to mug me", said Rarity.

" And a couple of gangs nearly attacked me and Fluttershy", said Rainbow Dash.

" And one tried to cut me", said Applejack.

" Yeah, about that, you guys have just arrived at a horrible town, we get these kind of crimes every day", said Jones.

" The mugger might still be unconscious down the street, about ten blocks from here", said Applejack.

" Yeah, did he threaten you with a weapon, Rarity", said the cop.

" Yeah, a gun, but it didn't have bullets, but he did threaten me as if it was loaded", said Rarity.

" Okay, we're doing we best we can with these crimes, fortunately, they seem to drop every month, so basically you guys we're unfortunate to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, how did you survive the attacks anyway", said Jones.

" I knocked out the mugger", said Applejack.

" Me and Fluttershy did fight back against the thugs, well there were two gangs, the first gang attacked Fluttershy and I saved her, the second attacked me, and Fluttershy saved me", said Rainbow Dash, being careful not to mention their powers.

" And I saved Applejack from getting a scar on her stomach", said Rarity.

" Okay, so, we best be on our way, if you all will follow me to my car, we will be at Canterlot city in about an hour", said Jones.

* * *

The bus arrived at Canterlot city, the three girls in it stepped out.

" Thanks for the ride", said Pinkie to the driver.

" No problem", said the driver, he then drove off.

" So now we head straight to the police station and tell them everything, after being missing for three days, surely everyone would be looking for us", said Twilight.

" If they are, then once we turn ourselves in, they'll help out getting the others back", said Sunset.

They entered the police station, where they are met with the administrator.

" Excuse me mam, but, we like to report something", said Sunset.

" Sure, what is it", said the administrator, she looked up to see the three girls, and her eyes widened as she stood up.

" You're three of the seven girls that disappeared from here two days ago", she said.

" Yeah", said Sunset.

The administrator then pressed her intercom.

" Excuse me chief", said the administrator talking on the intercom, " Three of the seven girls you were looking for are right here".

She then turned to the girls.

" He's on his way, he wants to talk to you", said the administrator.

The doors then opened, and in came Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity.

" Well I'll be darned, the gang is back together again", said Applejack.

All seven girls approached each other, and embraced each other.

" And we all made it out", said Rainbow Dash.

" How did you four reunite", said Pinkie Pie.

" Well Applejack and I reunited with each other before we met Rainbow and Fluttershy, and she saved me from getting mugged", said Rarity.

" And before we got to the station, Rarity saved me from getting my stomach cut open by another gang of thugs", said Applejack.

" And I saved Fluttershy from getting captured by what we assumed was the terrorists again before we met these two", said Rainbow Dash, pointing at Applejack and Rarity, " And she saved me from a gang of thugs".

" We were at the wrong town at the time, however, when we went to their station, the detective gave us a ride back home and they said they'll do something about the terrorists", said Applejack.

" What about you three", said Fluttershy.

" Well, I had just been by myself until I reunited with Sunset and Twilight", said Pinkie Pie.

" Twilight saved me from getting attacked by a gang, not the terrorists, just an ordinary gang", said Sunset.

" And afterwards, another gang tried to attack me, and Sunset saved me", said Twilight.

" And after that, we met Pinkie at a bus that drove us all the way back here", said Sunset.

Just then a man came in.

* * *

**And I am going to end that chapter right there, next chapter will be up soon, so, all the girls have reunited but it's not over yet, until the next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again everyone, here I have chapter six of this story, the second last chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

The man approached them.

" So I see not only three of you showed up, but all seven of you", said the man.

" Yeah, we all managed to escape", said Rainbow Dash.

" I am the chief, and I would like to ask you some questions if that's okay", said the chief.

" Sure", said Rarity.

" First off, I want you all to confirm this, why were you missing, a lot of people assumed you were kidnapped, is that true", said the chief.

The seven girls nodded yes.

" Did you find out any reason why they kidnapped you", said the chief.

" They're terrorists, they tried to take us away from this country", said Sunset.

" One of them was the worst, his name Hongou, the leader of the terrorists", said Twilight.

" They took us in an abandoned warehouse, and threatened us", said Fluttershy.

" Do any of you, still remember where the warehouse is", said the chief.

" I do", said Pinkie Pie, answering the chief's question, " I still remember where it is".

" Really, so would you mind showing us where it is, maybe we'll track the terrorists down", said the chief.

" Will ya Pinkie, when Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and I got into the station at the other town, we told them about the warehouse, but we couldn't remember where it was", said Applejack.

" Well it is difficult to explain, do you have a map, chief", said Pinkie Pie.

" As a matter of fact, I do", said the chief.

He then lead the girls into his office, and pointed at a board on his wall, showing a map of the country, with the map thumb stacks placed onto it, it has Canterlot city, and the town Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash we're at.

" So, where do you believe the warehouse is", said the chief.

" Over here", Pinkie Pie said, pointing at the middle of the map.

" Wow, that was quick", said Applejack.

" How did you figure it out", said the chief.

" My senses are telling me it's there", said Pinkie Pie.

" Senses", said the chief, confused.

" Don't mind her, it's just a hunch", said Applejack.

" Okay, and are you sure that's the right place", said the chief.

" I'm sure, I mean, it wasn't really far from here", said Pinkie Pie.

" Pinkie's right, I believe it was a 50 mile drive for me and Twilight to get from the warehouse to here", said Sunset.

" And the town we went to wasn't far either, so I think Pinkie might be right", said Rarity.

" We'll get started, in the meantime, why don't I escort you all home, I believe you have families waiting for you", said the chief.

* * *

Applebloom, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo continued sending posters beyond the town, with the help of Celestia, Big Mac has driven back to the barn knowing Celestia can keep an eye on the girls, after they ran out of paper, they took Celestia's car to Sweetie belle and Rarity's house, where they have printed the last batch of posters, and made about 50 more copies.

At the moment, they are now miles from the city, sending out nearly the last of their second batch.

" I believe you three haven't eaten yet, so how about after we finish this batch, why don't I take you somewhere to get something to eat, my treat", said Celestia.

" No time, the clock is ticking, and their still out there, who knows what would happen if we waste time on food", said Sweetie belle.

" Relax, I'm sure they'll be alright", said Celestia.

" I hope so, but, we just can't help but feel worried", said Applebloom.

" I know what you mean, if my sister disappeared without a trace, I'd be worried as well, and I would even help out to make sure she's back safely, but what I would also do is make sure I'm stable enough to help, physically and mentally", said Celestia.

" What do you mean", said Scootaloo.

" When was the last time you three have eaten or went to sleep", said Celestia.

" We had lunch", said Applebloom.

" Are you being honest with me", said Celestia.

" Okay, no, we didn't have lunch, but I did have breakfast, I swear", said Applebloom.

" So did I", said Sweetie belle.

" And me", said Scootaloo.

" Well what about sleep, I take it you didn't get enough sleep last night", said Celestia.

The three girls shook their heads.

" I am so worried about my sister, I couldn't sleep at all", said Applebloom.

" Neither could I", said Sweetie belle.

" Or me", said Scootaloo.

" You need to eat to keep your strength up and have as much sleep to relax your mind, clearly I hoped you would know that by now, otherwise how will you be able to help", said Celestia.

Suddenly, Celestia's mobile phone started to ring, she picked it up.

" I'll be right back", said Celestia to the three girls, before sitting down in her front seat of the car, and answered her phone.

" Why would she go in her car while calling, shouldn't she be watching us", said Scootaloo.

" She can see us fine from there, besides, the call is probably a private one, probably none of our business", said Applebloom.

Soon Celestia got out of her car and walked to the three girls.

" They've been found", said Celestia.

" WHAT", the three girls shouted.

" That was Shining Armor on the phone, Twilight's brother, he said he got a call from the station, they had just shown up, and are at the station being question, and will any minute be escorted home", said Celestia.

" So you're saying we did all this for nothing", said Scootaloo, pointing at 5 miles worth of posters they have placed down the road.

" I'll take them out for you, but in the meantime, why don't I take you three home, I believe you want to see your sisters again", said Celestia.

* * *

Sunset, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie followed the chief to his car, it was an eight seated car, the chief sat in the drivers seat, Sunset had shotgun, Twilight, Rarity and Applejack were in the middle seats, and Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were in the back seats.

The car drove and stopped in front of Twilights home.

" This must be your home Twilight", said the chief.

" It is", said Twilight, she then turned to her friends.

" I'll see you all on Monday", said said.

" See ya Twilight", said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight then got out of the car and entered her home, where she was met by her older brother, Shining Armor.

" Twily", he said, wrapping his arms around her, " I've missed you".

" Me too", said Twilight.

" From now on, I am making sure you don't leave my sight ever again", said Shining armor.

" I'm fine now, you don't have to watch over me", said Twilight.

" I don't want you going missing again", said Shining armor.

* * *

Back the others, the car was driving to Rarity's house.

They arrived and the house.

" See you tomorrow darlings", said Rarity, getting out of the car.

" See ya'll later sugarcube", said Applejack.

" Thanks for the ride by the way, officer", said Rarity to the chief.

" Just doing my job", said the chief.

Rarity watched as the car drove off down the road, then she entered her house, where Sweetie belle was waiting for her.

" Rarity", said Sweetie belle.

" Sweetie belle", said Rarity, running up to Sweetie belle and wrapped her arms around her.

" I'm so glad to see you again, I missed you", said Sweetie belle.

" I missed you too darling", said Rarity.

* * *

The car then stopped as it arrived at Fluttershy's house.

" I'll see you all tomorrow", said Fluttershy.

" See ya later Fluttershy", said Pinkie Pie.

" Hang on, I'll get out too", said Rainbow Dash.

" Are you sure", said the chief.

" Yeah, that's my parents car over there", said Rainbow Dash, pointing at a car next to them, " Thanks for the ride though".

" No problem", said the chief.

" See ya guys tomorrow", said Rainbow Dash to the other three.

" See ya Rainbow Dash", said Sunset.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were at Fluttershy's house, where Scootaloo was waiting.

" Rainbow Dash", said Scootaloo, she then jumped into Rainbow Dashes arms.

" Great to see you again, squirt", Rainbow Dash.

" Great to see you as well Scootaloo", said Fluttershy.

" You too, Fluttershy", said Scootaloo.

The door then opened, and a tall boy with blonde hair stepped out, it was Zephyr Breeze, Fluttershy's younger brother.

" It's great to see you again Fluttershy", said the Zephyr, wrapping his arms around Fluttershy and lifted her up.

" I've missed you too Zephyr, uh, can you please put me down", said Fluttershy.

Zephyr did so, he then turned to Rainbow Dash.

" I missed you as well Rainbow Dash", said Zephyr, he was about to hug Rainbow Dash, when she stepped backwards.

" Don't even think about it", said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy just rolled her eyes, then turned around leaving the group.

" Fluttershy, where are you going", said Rainbow Dash.

" I have some of my animal friends to great", said Fluttershy.

* * *

The car then stopped at Pinkie Pie's house.

" This is my stop, see you later Applejack", said Pinkie Pie.

" See ya'll later sugarcube", said Applejack.

" See ya later Sunset", said Pinkie Pie.

" See you tomorrow Pinkie", said Sunset.

" See ya later officer", said Pinkie Pie.

" See you later Pinkie", said the chief.

Pinkie Pie then got out of the car and ran to her house, where her sister Maud was.

" Yay Maud", cheered Pinkie as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

" I missed you too Pinkie, so did boulder", said Maud, showing her pet rock.

" Aww, I missed you too boulder", said Pinkie Pie, petting boulder.

* * *

The car then stopped once it reached Applejacks barn.

" Is this your house", said the chief.

" Yep, thanks officer", said Applejack.

" Anytime", said the chief.

" See ya'll tomorrow sugarcube", said Applejack to Sunset.

" See you tomorrow Applejack", said Sunset.

The car then drove off and Applejack went to the front door of her home, where she was greeted with a hug, from her little sister.

" Great to see you again, sis", said Applebloom, tears were starting to leak from her.

" Great to see you too, sugarcube", said Applejack.

Once the two pulled away, Applejack went to Big Mac, and Hugged him.

" I missed you too Big Mac", said Applejack.

" I missed you as well", said Big Mac.

* * *

Fluttershy walked deep into the forest, where her animal friends were.

" Hello", she said.

They see her, and they were all smiling with joy as they gathered around her.

" It's so great to see you again, I've missed you all", said Fluttershy.

She then felt herself being lifted off the ground, she looked to see Harry the bear, carrying her.

She giggled, " I've missed you too Harry".

She then wrapped her arms around harry, and gave him a hug.

After he put her down, she noticed most of the animals looked a bit sad.

" Please don't be sad, I know you all did your best to help me", said Fluttershy, sitting down.

One bird then flew towards her, and landed on her finger, and the bird chirped what had happened when she was asleep, the part with harry getting shot with a dart, and one of the terrorists threatening to shoot her if the animals tried to defend her.

She smiled at them, and said, " It's okay, I understand, you just don't want to see me get hurt, but me and my friends managed to escape, and went through quiet a journey, and hopefully I don't come across those guys again".

Just then, one animal, a white bunny, hopped onto Fluttershy's lap, she giggled.

" I missed you too Angel", she said, petting her pet bunny.

* * *

The car drove off to Sunsets home, it arrived a minute later.

" Thanks for the ride officer", said Sunset.

" No problem, now before you go can I give you some advice", said the chief.

" Yeah", said Sunset.

" Take precaution, if you feel like these guys are coming after you again, then better keep cautious, we'll also have some police on the streets to make you feel safer", said the chief.

Sunset entered her home, and lied down on her bed.

"_ Gee, this sure has been one heck of a weekend_", she thought to herself, she then looked at her desk to see her magic journal, the one where she can write to Princess Twilight Sparkle in the pony universe, she picked it up and opened it.

She then looked at her pen, and a choice came to her mind.

" _Should I write this down to Princess Twilight, or should I keep this to myself_", was her thought.

After thinking about it for a minute, she made a decision.

"_ I'll keep this to myself, wouldn't want to have her worrying, besides we all made it out_", thought sunset.

She then put the book in her bag.

" If I come across Hongou again, I'll need it", she thought before heading to bed.

* * *

It was now Monday, and ever since they returned home, they were kept under better security.

The seven were on their way to school, together, and luckily, there was no sign of any of the terrorists, not even Hongou, but that didn't mean they saw the last of him.

Sunset was the first to arrive at the school, she decided to wait at the entrance for the rest of her friends, hopefully they all make it safely.

Twilight arrived second.

" Made it safely", said Twilight.

" Yeah, we haven't seen Hongou or any of the terrorists since Yesterday", said Sunset.

" Maybe they've given up", said Twilight.

" I doubt it, these guys look like they mean business", said Sunset.

Just then Applejack arrived.

" Glad to see ya'll here as well", said Applejack.

" Yep, hopefully the others have made it too", said Sunset.

Rarity arrived shortly later.

" Why hello darlings, I see you made it here with no problem", she said.

" We sure did sugarcube", said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash then arrived at school.

" Not late", she said.

" Did you just dash your way here", said Twilight.

" Well, yeah", said Rainbow Dash.

" Didn't you learn what happens if you overuse your powers", said Twilight.

" I did, but I only dashed here to avoid the terrorists, in case they try to catch me again", said Rainbow Dash.

" More like you dashed here because you wanted to avoid being late for school", said Sunset.

" No I wasn't", said Rainbow Dash.

Just then, Fluttershy arrived.

" Good morning", she said timidly.

" Good morning sugarcube, did you come across any of the terrorists", said Applejack.

" Not really, and I guess none of you have either", said Fluttershy.

" Nope", said Rainbow Dash.

Just then, Pinkie Pie popped up out of nowhere.

" Yay, we're all together", Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, the others jumped from her appearance.

" Pinkie, where did you come from", said Twilight.

" I came from the rock farm, then I moved to Canterlot cit..", Pinkie Pie was cut off by Twilight.

" That's not what I meant Pinkie", said Twilight.

Just then the bell rang.

" Let's get inside then", said Sunset.

They opened the doors and went down the hall, they were then met with their Principal, Celestia.

" I'm glad to see that you're all safe, ever since you've been missing for the past two days, I thought you were all gone for good", said Celestia.

" Yeah, we outsmarted those terrorists, they'll think twice before messing with us", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yeah, I was told you we're kept under supervision until the terrorists are caught, I was thinking any extracurricular activities you have will be in the school buildings, so sport will be in the gym until further notice, so no outdoor activities, just until the problem settles", said Celestia.

* * *

It was now 11 AM and everyone was in their classes, doing their work, the seven girls were in the library, on their own.

" Hopefully Hongou is caught, if so, he'll no longer be a problem", said Applejack.

" I'm sure they'll tell us if they caught him, what I am worried about is, what if once he is caught, he rats us out, revealing our powers", said Fluttershy.

" I doubt he will, if he did they'll most likely think he's crazy", said Rainbow.

" But to be serious, from now on, we will all be really careful on where we use our powers, imagine what would happen if the government knew our powers", said Sunset.

" I know what you mean, imagine what would happen if any deeply religious people knew our powers", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yeah, thank goodness for Applejack, thanks darling", said Rarity.

" It was nothing really, even though I was thinking of yanking the camera and breaking the door down in that room before Hongou left", said Applejack.

" Well why didn't you", said Rainbow Dash.

" Because I was scared, knowing not all of us would make it, but I was wrong, we all got out, and we're together again", said Applejack.

" You said it", said Pinkie Pie.

Suddenly, they heard a voice over the intercom.

" Do not be alarmed, this school has been hijacked, all students remain in you're classes, my men are out in the halls and they are armed, we promised they won't go in, but if any of you try to leave, they will fire, I have a message to Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, I have Celestia hostage, I want all seven of you in the office, within one hour, if you not present by then, I will shoot her", said the voice.

The seven girls eyes widened in shock at who that voice was.

It belonged to Hongou.

* * *

**Well, to be continued in the next chapter, so the girls have returned to their families, and thought they can try and continue their lives, only to have Hongou hijack the school, the final will be up tomorrow, and until then.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, here I have the final chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

There was panic in the school by the students, but they remained in their classes, knowing what will happen to them if they go out, as for Sunset, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity, they stood there, shocked for a minute, then snapped out of it and huddled together.

" What are we going to do, Celestia's life is at stake, and if we turn ourselves in, they'll take us away", said Fluttershy.

" Don't panic, we'll think of something", said Sunset.

" They have guards down the hall, if they see us go out there, they'll shoot us", said Pinkie Pie.

" Actually, I think he meant that to the other students, the guards will let us leave, if we go to the office", said Twilight.

" If we don't go, he'll kill Celestia, if only there was a way to make sure no one dies", said Rarity.

" I'm sure there is, we'll sneak our way through the halls and attack by surprise", said Rainbow Dash.

" If we get caught trying to attack the guards, they'll shoot us, remember what hongou said, he doesn't need all of us", said Sunset.

" What about the vents, we can sneak through them and get to the office, just like me and Pinkie sneaked through the vents of the warehouse, I am certain it's only Hongou and Celestia in the office right now, so we can just take him out", said Rainbow Dash.

" That sounds like a great idea, but the vent shutters are screwed onto the walls tightly, so we can't open it", said Sunset.

" So that means we'll have to stick with Rainbow Dashes plan, and go with the sneak attack on the guards down the hall", said Twilight.

So they got to the door, Rainbow Dash carefully opened it, and took a peek outside the hall, she saw two guards with their backs turned.

" Okay everyone, quiet, there are two guards out in the hall, leave it to me", whispered Rainbow Dash, she then, in super speed, dashed up behind the guards, grabbed their heads, and slammed them together, knocking them out.

" Great work Rainbow Dash, now, we'll take out the rest of the guards, we'll first lock these guard up, and remove their weapons", said Twilight.

So, Rainbow Dash grabbed one guard, and Applejack grabbed the other, and they dragged them into a broom closet, they also checked the guards to see if they have any hidden weapons, and removed them, they then closed and locked the cupboard.

The seven girls then sneaked down the hall, they came across two more guards.

" Leave this one to me", said Rarity, she then stepped forward so the guards can see her.

One pointed his gun at her, but the other stopped him.

" Wait, she's one of the girls we're after", he said.

" I knew you are a bunch of cowards, unable to fight without a weapon, and trying to shoot a defenseless girl, shame", said Rarity.

That provoked the guard with the gun and he then pulled the trigger, and Rarity blocked it with her shield power.

" My turn", she said, and summoned a shield forward at them and they were thrown backwards, at the wall, and were knocked out.

" Excellent job Rarity", said Applejack.

" No problem darling", said Rarity.

So, after Applejack and Rainbow Dash locked those two guards that Rarity took out in the closet, the seven girls continued down the hall.

However, the came across another pair of guards, and hid in the school art room.

" I'll give this one a try", said Fluttershy.

" I'll help you", said Twilight.

Fluttershy got to the art rooms windows, opened on, and quietly called for a few birds, about twenty came to her.

" Hello there my friends, I have a favor to ask you", said Fluttershy.

A few minutes later, the birds sneaked above one guard, with a can full of paint, and a telekinetic force was carrying another paint can above the other guard, and both of the cans were let go and they dropped and landed on the guards heads and they were knocked out instantly.

" Good job you two", said Applejack, to Twilight and Fluttershy.

" Don't thank me, thank the birds", said Fluttershy, waving goodbye to her bird friends as they flew out the window.

Soon they were at the exterior of Celestia's office.

Bad news is, there are two guards guarding it.

" How many guards does this guy have, last time there were four", said Rainbow Dash.

" I got this one", said Pinkie Pie.

She then vanished into thin air, and then all of a sudden reappeared behind the guards, and stuck her hand out, which was holding something.

It was marshmallows and sprinkles, she opened her hand and dropped them on the ground, and they exploded, distracting the guards, the rest of the girls ran to them, Applejack punched one guard, and Sunset took out the other.

Rainbow Dash then picked up the last of the guns, and kept one to herself.

" Rainbow Dash, what are you doing", said Rarity.

" This guy means business, I promise I'll only use the gun if necessary", said Rainbow Dash.

" Okay, let's go", said Sunset, she opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Twilight, and Rarity, and Applejack, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

Inside the office, they see Celestia tied up to her chair, and gagged with a cloth, Hongou is behind the chair, holding a gun to Celestia's head.

Rainbow Dash was about to point her gun and Hongou when he stopped her.

" Put the gun down, or I'll fire at her", said Hongou.

" We took out the all your guards, you're alone", said Rainbow Dash.

" I don't care, right now, all I'm focused on is that portal, tell me where is it", said Hongou.

" Never", said Twilight.

" I will shoot, if I don't get an answer in the next ten seconds, I will end her", said Hongou.

" Okay, Okay, it's by the statue at the front of the school, well there was a statue but it got destroyed", said Fluttershy.

" Fluttershy, what are you doing", whispered Sunset, grabbing onto Fluttershy's shoulder, but then her mind filled with a vision.

" I knew you would come around", Hongou said, he then let go of Celestia and ran to the window, and jumped through it as it shattered, he then ran to the portal.

Rainbow Dash head to the window about to fire at Hongou when it was too late, he was already through the portal.

" What in tarnation have you done sugarcube, do you know you just put this world and the other world in jeopardy", said Applejack.

Sunset then snapped out of it, and turned to Applejack.

" No, I think she did something right, Fluttershy, care to explain", said Sunset.

" Well, I don't think he wouldn't shoot anyone in Equestria, he needs the gun in his hand", said Fluttershy

" She's right, how often do you see triggers being pulled by hooves", said Sunset.

" Good point there, but, Equestria is a magical place, what if he's a unicorn", said Rainbow Dash.

" I was prepared, when we we're still in the library, after Hongou made the announcement on the intercom, Sunset, I borrowed your magic journal, while Rainbow Dash was attacking the first two guards, I sneaked back to the desk and wrote a message on the journal to Princess Twilight, and I sneaked back with you after I've finished", said Fluttershy.

" Did you tell her, that Hongou was coming, and told her to be prepared", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yes", said Fluttershy.

" You're a genius you know that, I only wish you told us", said Sunset, wrapping her arms around Fluttershy.

" Yeah, I would if I could, but we were too busy taking out the guards so I would've been unable to, besides I thought it wouldn't matter, because I thought he wouldn't go in the portal, but since he had the gun pointed at Celestia and was counting down, I panicked and told him where it was", said Fluttershy.

" So I bet there are guards surrounding the mirror right now as we speak waiting for him at the other side, they'll capture him and lock him up", said Sunset.

" What if he just walks back, as soon as he sees the guards he might turn around and go back", said Twilight.

" I'll make sure that doesn't happen, as soon as he steps out, I'm firing", said Rainbow Dash, walking towards the window, keeping her gun aimed at the portal.

" That might not be necessary, Rainbow Dash, I'll call the police right away", said Rarity, picking up the phone on the desk, only to see the cord was cut off.

" I'll use my phone back in the library", said Rarity.

" Excellent, and Fluttershy, did you leave the book at the Library", said Sunset.

" Yeah", said Fluttershy.

" Hopefully by now we got a response, hopefully it's a positive one as well", said Sunset.

So, while Rainbow Dash was focused on the portal, and while Applejack and Pinkie Pie were untying Celestia, Sunset made her way back to the Library, followed by Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy.

Sunset opened her journal, and there she saw a written message.

" It's from Twilight, she said she got some guards waiting at the mirror for him, and he's been captured and arrested, she said it's up to us what's to be done with him", said Sunset.

" Meaning either we bring him back here and have him arrested in our world, or leave him there and let them deal with him", said Twilight.

" What will happen if we leave him there", said Rarity.

" Either they'll take him to the dungeons, or if worse comes to show, Tartarus", said Sunset.

" Why don't we vote on it", said Fluttershy.

" Good idea, let's head to back to the office", said Sunset.

So, the four girls gathered back to the principals office, where Celestia is no longer tied up.

All seven of them gathered at the table.

" What's going on", said Rainbow Dash.

" We're going to take a vote, on whether or not we should bring back Hongou or leave him there and let the ponies deal with him", said Twilight.

" If the majority say we leave him, then he will remain there, if otherwise, then he will be brought back here, the majority is four votes", said Sunset.

" I say we leave him there, he'll no longer be our problem", said Rainbow Dash.

" I'm with Rainbow Dash, if your thinking about forgiving him and teaching him about friendship, you can leave me out of it, in my honest opinion, we've been bleeding our hearts too much it's getting annoying", said Applejack.

" Okay so that's 2-0, what about the rest of you", said Sunset.

" I say we bring him back, if Equestria has a lot of magic there, what if he escaped and found a way to use magic against him, I believe he's a bigger threat in Equestria than he is here", said Twilight.

" I vote for leaving him there, like you said Sunset, he'd be left in the dungeons, compared to the dungeons there and the prisons we have here, I believe he'll more likely escape the prisons here, than the ones in your world", said Rarity.

" I'm with you Rarity, or more like they'll let him go, or trim his sentence", said Rainbow Dash.

" You already voted Rainbow Dash, anyway the vote is 3-1, actually 3-2, I also vote with Twilight bringing him back here, no way is he staying in my world", said Sunset.

" So that leaves Pinkie and Fluttershy, if you both vote with us, he returns here, but if any of you vote leave him there, then he will stay there", said Twilight.

" I'll vote bringing him back, because I agree, if he's a unicorn, imagine how bad will that be, besides even if he's a Pegasus or an earth pony, he'll still try and take magic from Equestria, just like Cosy Glow tried to at the season 8 finale", said Pinkie Pie.

" Um, okay, so the vote is now 3-3, it's a tie, so I guess you have the deciding vote Fluttershy", said Sunset.

" Oh my", said Fluttershy nervously.

" You haven't decided yet have you, if you want we'll give you some time to think about it, but we need an answer soon, you were the one who suggested we vote by the way", said Sunset.

" Is it okay, if I made my vote fair", said Fluttershy, pulling out a coin.

" Do what you gotta do Fluttershy", said Applejack.

" Okay, if the coin lands on heads, we bring him back, if it lands on tails we leave him there", said Fluttershy.

She then tossed the coin in the air, and then it landed on the table.

And the side that is facing up is...

Heads.

" I'll write Twilight to send him back tied up, and then the police will deal with him", said Sunset.

" Can you also write, and ask what kind of pony he was there", said Fluttershy.

" Sure", said Sunset, she then began writing on the journal.

" I'll go call the police, and tell the chief we've got him", said Rarity.

" Okay, and done", said Sunset, as she finished writing on the journal, then a minute later, a response came from princess Twilight.

" Ah, he's on his way back, and apparently he was a unicorn, to think, what would happen if he wondered through that place freely", said Sunset.

* * *

So the police were called, and Hongou was thrown back to the human world, tied up, the FBI also came and arrested Hongou, and his guards, they were taken away.

The chief came to the seven girls.

" I want to congratulate you all, you have helped us catch one of our most dangerous criminals", said the chief.

" It was nothing", said Sunset.

" Most dangerous, how long were you after him", said Applejack.

" He was a fugitive to the law, he was a wanted criminal, for the past nine years we were after him, and every time we do catch him, he always seems to slip out of our grasps", said the chief.

" 9 years, was that how long he was plotting to destruct our country", said Applejack.

" Even though he is the leader of a terrorist organisation trying to take out our country and claim it as his own, he has more charges than that, he has abducted a lot of people, mostly kids, like you seven, being the victims of his abduction, but you were able to escape, and we have finally caught him, he can now finally be brought to justice", said the chief.

" What are you going to do to him", said Fluttershy.

" Nothing to worry, he won't be causing harm to anyone ever again", said the chief.

" You mean you're going to..", Fluttershy was cut off by the chief.

" No, we won't execute him, even though he deserves it, the worst he's going to get, is spending the rest of his life in solitary confinement, but expect a trial, for all we know, there is a small chance all charges will be dropped and he'll walk free", said the chief.

" What kind of idiot judge or jury would let a guilty man walk free even with a lot of accurate evidence", said Rainbow Dash.

" Luckily we have you guys, you can testify in court what they have done to you, plus, the warehouse is being fully searched, I'm 100% sure we have enough evidence to, without a doubt, lock him in jail up for the rest of his life", said the chief.

" We'll be there", said Sunset.

" In jail", said Pinkie Pie.

" Uh, no, court", said Sunset.

" Anyway, enough about him, no about you girls, I believe you seven should be rewarded, catching a dangerous criminal like him isn't easy, and I am not going to give you just a 'thank you', name it, and you'll have it", said the chief.

" Can I keep this", said Rainbow Dash, holding the gun, " Just so if I come across any of those thugs again".

" Uh, no, sorry, but that's evidence", said the chief, taking the gun from Rainbow Dash.

" Oh", Rainbow Dash said disappointingly.

" How about I write you a cheque, name the sum", said the chief.

" Actually, there is something we might need", said Sunset.

* * *

And so, with their reward money, they we able to afford better security for their school.

Hongou had been put on trial one week later, and after hearing the girls testimony, and evidence from the warehouse being presented in court, he was found guilty of all charges and was sentenced to life in prison.

As for the guards working with Hongou, they have been sentence to 25 years in prison, and all weapons and verticals they have brandished have been disposed off.

The girls continued on with their normal lives.

* * *

A few weeks go by, it has been a month since the girls were taken by Hongou, and since the trial, things have been looking up.

They walked out of the front doors of the school, leaving the school, it was another Friday afternoon and they can finally enjoy the weekend once again.

" Thank god it's spring break, I could use a break", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yeah, after what we've been through a month ago", said Applejack.

" Don't remind me, I'm trying to forget about him", said Rarity.

" Well at least that's the last we've seen of him", said Sunset.

* * *

Somewhere in a prison, Hongou laid on his bed, looking out the window, glaring at what lies out there.

" Those girls don't know who they're dealing with, if I ever get out of here, they'll be in for it", Hongou thought to himself, and he began to plot in his mind a plan to escape and a plan to get revenge on the girls one day.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Well how was that, I hope you enjoyed this story, and in time too, as the final season of MLP FIM is nearly there.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
